


Crimson Love (Remastered)

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: This is my 50th story, so I posted an updated version one of my old stories to show how much I improved.





	Crimson Love (Remastered)

Yami-Yuok came home in a rush to outrun the rain, but it was a futile attempt as she is now soaked from head to toe. She just took part in a Duel Survival Challenge set by her longtime rival. So Yami wears something she hadn't worn in a long time, her old Domino High School uniform because it holds a great amount of value to her. It's was in good condition. But the to the long string of duels her uniform got a little damaged. Due to winning Kaiba's difficult challenge didn't bother to give Yami a ride home. Is what she thought at first, but the brunette surprised Yami with a ride in her limo. In secret of course and halfway to her home.

But before Yami can leave the car, Kaiba pulls her in for a kiss. She was about to question the brown-haired woman, but she was shoved out of the vehicle and it sped away. Looking at her torn white shirt which is a bit see-through, showing her dark blue bra. The teen had to wear her pink coat as to not let the perverts get a look. Also, she was a bit cold. If she sees Kaiba again, plans to question why she kissed her.

Looking around her home, The Queen of Games sees that no one's around. Not even her twin sister Yuko who always welcome Yami home with a smile and warm hug. A note can be seen right beside the phone. Reading it said the following:  _Gone to Tea's house with Akeno for an all-night study session for an upcoming test. So I Won't come back until morning. PS: I made food for you sis, you just need to use the microwave to warm it up._ Yami smiled at the last part of the note. "She probably didn't want me to burn another pan." she said with a small laugh. This wasn't the first time she did this.

Yami knew her sister can look after herself. Something she couldn't do before. It makes Yami proud of how much Yuko has grown as a person. No longer standing behind her. Now Yuko stands side by side with Yami. Able to look at Yami right in the eye with conviction. People no longer see Yuko as the little sister or the weaker sister. She lost how many times people say she's the better sister while Yuko won't amount to anything. Yami is perfect while Yuko was nothing but flaws. There were times when Yami couldn't stand seeing her sister bulled any longer, and gave them a piece of her mind. Mostly with fists or the threat of death with intense games she calls Shadow Games.

Thankfully Yuko talked Yami out of doing any more Shadow Games before she became worse than them. She almost became sadistic in punishing then and she did kill one of them. Tho that criminal did let his lighter fall on his alcohol covered lap which lit himself on fire. It wasn't her fault. Is it?

Yami made her way up the stairs and to her room that she shares with Yuko. On the way took off her coat, and buckled collar, while thinking about a certain crimson haired beauty going by the name Rias Gremory. A lot of guys were drawn to her large breasts that seem to bounce with every movement she did. Yami likes them too but, she was more attracted to Rias' long flowing hair red and green eyes that twinkle like jewels. Her beauty took Yami's breath away. She's not bad herself but thinks Rias is more beautiful than her. Not that she minds. It puzzles her greatly how can a horn dog like Issei won Rias' heart. "If she wants to be with him, I won't stop her." she said sadly, wondering she's cut out for romance.

Time to time, Yami began to think less of Rias. Yami almost believes the rumours that are going around. But Yami stops herself from having those thoughts. Reminding herself that the ones who started those rumours are not that reliable. Those two boys (who's name Yami doesn't remember) most likely made those rumours because they were jealous of Issei. A feeling Yami knows really well. Needing some way to deal with her anger decides to workout and learn martial arts. It did wonders for her body. She gains so much muscle that her clothes almost don't fit her.

Arriving at her room opens the door and to her shock, someone was already in her room. "Welcome back Yu. You don't mind if I call you that~" Rias said with a seductive smile. Yami immediately drops both her coat and collar because Rias is laying on her bed, wearing only two things, a white shirt that is opened and black lace panties. The sexy sight made Yami's dick harden quickly. Which Yami covers with her hand because she had a skirt on. Her blush matched her eyes. Rias smiled, gets off Yami's bed and walks up to the Duelist. Rias deliberately sway her hips in a very erotic fashion. Her large breasts bounced with every step she took. Yami swallows hard and tugs on the collar of her shirt.

Is she dreaming? Why is Rias here?

Rias looked Yami dead in the eyes and places her hands on the spiky-haired teen's shoulders then spoke in alluring tone "Let's see if what they say about the Futas is true." Yami's eyes widen when Rias locked lips with her. Yami can taste strawberries on Rias' lips. Rias licks and sucks on Yami's lips to distract the Duelist as Rias was pulled Yami to bed by the shirt collar. Rias still kisses Yami while she rolls on top of the smaller girl. She then undid Yami's light blue skirt and pulled it down along with her boyshorts and boxers. Letting Yami's dick spring straight up.  _"She's a lot bigger then Issei!"_  Rias thought while looking down on it and still kissing Yami.

The need for air soon arrived and they broke the kiss "Why are-GHHA!" Yami was about to ask what Rias did doing here but got cut off when the crimson-haired beauty started to give Yami a handjob.

"I was right about you. You are a futa. A full-packed one at that. That's ultra rare."Rias purred as she unbuttoned Yami's shirt. Seeing pre-cum drip down the younger teen's cock, was interested in what it tasted like. She heard a Futa's cock tastes and feels godly. Moving down slowly, Rias flicks the head of Yami's cock with her tongue, she can already tell the legends are true. Not just that, it was addictive too.  _"I want more!"_  Rias lustfully thought. She closed her eyes and took the head into her mouth. Listening to Yami's adorable groans while she circled her tongue around Yami's member urged her, to take the futa girl deeper.

Seeing her hair was getting in the way, held some of Rias' hair back. Thanking Yami for this kind actions, bob her head faster. "R-Rias!" she cried out. Having someone call out her name like that was a turn on for her. So she moved her head faster and deeper. Feeling it hit the back of her throat felt, which felt really good. Making her panties wet. Never had she's been this aroused before in her life. Then again, what they say about a futa girl is true. Her hot, wet mouth was too much for Yami and shot her cum down Rias' throat. Rias happily drank all she can, letting some drip between her large breasts.

Not letting her a chance to breath sandwiched Yami's cock with her huge orbs of flesh. With a smile, Rias slowly moved her breasts. Found Yami's expression really cute. "Say my name again, Yu." she said moaned as she moved her breasts. She loved how hot Lightning's cock has gotten. Even how it twitches.

"Rias!" Yami yelled when her cock shot another, bigger load. This time, it went all over Rias' face. With some on her nose, the scent made Rias dizzy with lust. Her eyes took notice of Yami's wet pussy. It looked neglected, so Rias pressed her mouth on the Queen of Game's pussy. She ran her tongue up down Yami's lower lips. It tasted sweet like honey. "Nooo...one ha-ha-HAS done this to me before." Rias felt privileged when Yami said that. She the first to taste Yami's pussy. Was she the first to taste Yami's cock too?

That question will be saved for later. Right now, Rias has a pussy to eat out. She kept Yami's leg still, as she drilled her tongue deep into Yami's wet cavern. The way it clenched on her tongue told Rias that Yami is close to cum. So she stopped. Before Yami can ask her why when Rias' panties smacked her right in the face. As she pulled it off her face, saw the crimson-haired beauty began to mount her. Once Rias had her pussy over Yami's cock.

Sits on it, "IT'S SPLIT ME INTO TWO!" Rias cried in ecstasy. This was her first time, yet it didn't hurt one bit. It must be the powerful sexual energy pulsing off of Yami's cock. Causing Rias' body to be overwhelmed by sexual need. Placing her hands on Yami's thighs and began to move her hips. While bouncing on Yami's cock, Rias plays with one of her nipple with one of her hands. "You know, I haven't gone this far with Issei. I only sucked him off." hearing her say that made Yami smile. It was both cute and sexy. Feeling a need to please Rias more. Move her hip too.

The room filled with the sounds of teenage girls moaning and skin smacking against skin. Along with the creaks of Yami's bed and bedpost hitting the wall. Feeling more confident, rose up and put her lips on Rias' neck. Turning her moans into screams of pleasure, "OH YAMI! DON'T STOP! KEEP KISSING MY NECK!" Rias yelled and beginning to drool. She didn't know how Yami knew her erogenous zone. Neither did Yami. She only went there because of instinct.

Rias moans grew louder and louder with every love mark she left behind. Being lustful daze, found herself on her side. Yami still had her lips on Rias's neck, holding one of the legs up with one hand and the other hand is rubbing Rias' hard nipples between her fingers. "I'm cumming!" Yami groaned. Their hips moved in unison.

"Cum inside me!" Rias gasped.

With one last trust, Yami blew her load. She shot out so much that Yami's cum oozed out of Rias' pussy. Yami was going to pull out but was held in place with Rias' legs. "Now, you do the moving. Fuck me good and hard~" she said in a challenging voice. Now on her back With a smirk, placing her hand on each side of Rias' head Yami pumps her hips. Moving them in the way she liked. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard!" she cried out, her hand grip the back of Yami's shirt. Almost ripping them.

Yami didn't hold back, smashing her cock into Rias' cum filled womb. The Princess of Destruction absolutely loved how good the Queen of Game's cock felt. Her pussy had a tight grip on it. She did NOT want to share this one. It's her's and only her's. They can have Issei. Yami's cock his a fuck ton better "I'm cumming again." Yami growled. She knew her Rias wants this load, with legs locked around her hips. When Yami's cock collided with Rias' womb one last time. Shot her final burst of cum for the day.

Worn out, the two slept in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, with Yuko, Tea and Akeno kissed, licked, and sucked on her cock. The night is still young.


End file.
